


Perspective

by daniko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Humour, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time on the Hogwarts’ Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> The universe of this fic is the one from Deathly Hallows – Part II. Written for , for my own [prompt](http://hd-commentfest.livejournal.com/2642.html?thread=35922#t35922).

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had taken to commandeer the Headmaster’s— _Headmistress’_ office. Eventually, McGonagall got so tired of him breaking into it – even though she did believe he had no idea why the Gargoyle let him in – that she agreed to allow him entrance for a very few specific hours every day. As it was, Harry went up mostly to take his meals with Dumbledore and Snape’s portraits.

When McGonagall started to have more time away from the construction teams, they started meeting more often and, more often than not, ended up talking. It was in one of these moments that Harry suggested, half-jokingly, that everyone repeat last year in the interest of fairness.

McGonagall hadn’t thought it that funny.

* * *

Harry stood in Platform 93/4. “It’s going to be weird, isn’t it?” he asked to no one in particular, but Hermione and Ginny seemed to think he was talking to them.

Hermione threw an arm around his waist, and shuffled closer once he curled an arm around her shoulders. Ginny was pointedly not looking at them, but Hermione either didn’t notice, didn’t care or was trying to make a point. If you knew her at all, you’d know which right away. “It is. Without Ron . . . bugger, I’m even going to miss Quidditch and midnight duels.” She sighed. “I miss Ron.”

Harry smiled. “Just don’t nag at him for not coming back, even if it’s weird when it’s just the two of us.” Ginny snorted, before strutting away to greet Luna. “I don’t know what she wants from me,” Harry confided, when Ginny was out of hearing reach.

Hermione patted his cheek. “Of course you do. You just don’t want to give it to her. If I were you, I’d take advantage of Ron’s absence and take care of things with Ginny.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione cut him off, “Do you want me to help you find a compartment?”

“What, you’re not sitting with me?” he demanded teasingly.

Hermione sighed. “You forgot, didn’t you?” At Harry’s blank look, she elaborated, “I’m the eight-years’ Prefect, you dolt. Ginny, Luna and I have to go to the Prefect’s compartment. Luna is the Head Girl. I think Terry Boot is Head-Boy. McGonagall must have finally decided that Gryffindors and Slytherins are too much trouble.”

“Great. I’m going to find Neville, then, see if he wants to find a compartment together . . . _what_?” he snapped when Hermione started to clear her throat nervously. She had about the same expression she’d had in their fifth year, when she told Harry she and Ron wouldn’t be able to sit with him. “Neville is sitting with Hannah Abbot, actually.”

Harry scowled. “Lovely. How do you know that, anyway?” he demanded.

Hermione wrung her hands. “Er, Ron and I might have asked everyone we could think of if they’d be able to sit with you.”

Harry gaped at her. “You _what_? I’m not a child, you know? I’m perfectly able to find my own company for the trip. In fact, I’m going to do so, right now. If you’ll excuse me,” he added with as much dignity as he could muster, picked up his trunk and sauntered away, ignoring Hermione’s half-amused apologies. He fought the smile on his face. Some things never changed, and Hermione was one of those things.

It was easy getting in the train, but Harry soon regretted not asking Hermione to walk him to a compartment, because everyone was _staring_ at Harry: they gasped when he lift his arm to run his fingers through his air, sighed when he flexed his jaw, and bloody swooned when he rolled his shoulders to ease the tension. It didn’t take long before Harry lost his patience and stomped through the train, looking for an empty place.

Of course, he found none; what he did find was dozens of good-intentioned students, just dying to give him a sit next to them. Harry was just about to sit right there on the floor, when he reached the last compartment. At first, he almost shouted in triumph when he didn’t see anyone.

On a closer look, though, Harry realised that Draco Malfoy was sitting just behind the door, as if trying to hide from whoever crossed the hallway. Strangely enough, he bothered Harry less than Zacharias Smith and his greasy smile.

“Hey,” he greeted, in a piss-poor attempt at nonchalance. “Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” _Of idiots_ , but that he didn’t say. Malfoy looked frozen in place, eyes wide. “This place is big enough for both, don’t you think?” Harry added irritably when Malfoy just stared.

It took another couple of minutes, but Malfoy finally cleared his throat and said roughly. “Sure, Potter, take a sit.”

Harry did so, took out his Quidditch Quarterly and pretended to read. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy glance at him every so often. It gave it a few more moments, before he asked, “So, why are you going back? I heard you were exonerated and it’s not as if you need qualification to manage the family’s _estate_.”

Malfoy looked startled at being addressed to, but quickly schooled his face into blankness. “Yes, I was exonerated. Some lunatic started raving in front of full court about how immature I was for my age. I almost hexed him, but it was working.” Harry’s head immediately lift at this, ready to tell Malfoy where he could shove it, but Malfoy had a light smile playing at his lips and, really, Harry had walked right into that one, hadn’t he? “As for the family estate, Mother is very firm believer in doing things, I quote, “the right way”.” He drew quotation marks in the air. “I’m even supposed to thank the aforementioned lunatic for saving, again I quote, “my sorry backside”.”

Harry fought back his smile. “Hmm, I see. Well, I’ve reason to say that said lunatic would simply tell you not to mention it. Though he would think a proper thank you would be not to bully the kids this year.”

Malfoy lost his smirk and nodded. “Consider it done. I wouldn’t have, anyway,” he added, looking tense. “Once you put some things under perspective, it’s hard to go back. It used to fun, now it wouldn’t be. I guess it’s not so easy on the other side.”

Harry couldn’t help but to smile. Malfoy looked so discomfited at his discovery. It was also kind of sad, when you thought about why he was talking to Harry and not his other friends. None of them had gone back to Hogwarts. “Breathe, Malfoy. Your shrivelled heart can’t take that much empathy at once.”

Malfoy scowled and crossed his arms. Harry smiled. After a moment, Malfoy smiled back.

*


End file.
